Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4(q-7)-2(-2-3q)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{q-7}{)} - 2(-2-3q) $ $ {4q-28} - 2(-2-3q) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 4q-28 {-2(}\gray{-2-3q}{)} $ $ 4q-28 + {4+6q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4q + 6q} {-28 + 4}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {10q} {-28 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {10q} {-24}$ The simplified expression is $10q-24$